1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for covering an electrical wall outlet receptacle and more specifically, the invention relates to a combination of a face plate detachably mounted to a wall and over the electrical receptacle and a cover or box-like structure hingedly or pivotally attached to the face plate for covering it when an electrical appliance cord is plugged into the receptacle. The face plate comprises a generally rectangular planar surface having a raised shoulder on all four edges generally perpendicular to the planar surface and a flange receiving recess is formed in the shoulder, adjacent to the planar surface at its lower edges, tabs are formed integrally on the inside of each of the two vertical shoulders near the top of the face plate and adjacent to the planar surface. Apertures are formed through each of the two tabs and through the adjacent shoulders for receiving pins associated with the top of the cover or box-like structure for pivotally mounting the cover to the face plate. Vertical slots are formed in each tab extending downwardly from the top of the vertically extending shoulders and intersecting the apertures formed through the tabs whereby the pins of the cover are slidably received and then extended through the apertures. The lower end of the cover or box-like structure has a flange which is received in the recess formed in the bottom shoulder of the face plate for further securing the cover to the face plate. A cam surface is attached to the planar cover, at its upper end, at about its mid-point, which cooperates with a flange formed on the upper surface of the box-like cover for securing the cover in the opened position when it is rotated upwardly to an open position.
Openings are provided in the cover or box-like structure through which electrical cords pass when an electrical appliance is plugged into the electrical outlet and the cover is pressed over the face plate.
Electrical wall outlets present several significant dangers to children and adults alike. Electrical cords tend to become worn or frayed where they enter an electrical plug; an electrical plug may become partially disengaged from an outlet thereby exposing the prongs of the plug; or, if no appliance is plugged into the electrical outlet, there is the danger of someone, especially a child, inserting a metal object into the outlet and receiving a shock.
Therefore, a need exists for a safety device which prevents against these dangers.
2.
Description of the Prior Art
In applicant's co-pending application the Examiner has cited the following references as examples of other devices which provide protection against the inherent dangers of electrical wall outlets; Ruskin U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,264, Hirsch U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,733, Shotey U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,906, Domian U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638, Gartner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,921, Leong U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,063 and Bowden, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,403.
In the Domian U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638 a box-like cover is pivotally connected to a base plate or face plate by means of a lip which projects outwardly and generally parallel to the plane of an opening from the edge of the cover and which is received in a horizontal slot in the base plate. This is substantially structurally different from the instant invention wherein pins located near the top of a box-like cover cooperate with openings formed in a shoulder of a base plate to form a hinge or pivot type opening.
The Gartner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,921 discloses a much more complicated pin and recess means as clearly indicated in the section entitled "Cover 32" in Columns 5 and 6. Further, the Gartner et al. patent does not teach the lower closure member of the instant invention.
The face plate or base plate of Ruskin U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,264 does not have the shoulder or boarder with cavities as described in the instant invention. Further, the Ruskin patent of necessity depends upon a rib projecting forwardly from one end of the face plate which rib has a pair of oppositely directed stub shafts for mating with apertures formed in the box-like cover. This combination is obviously substantially structurally different from the pins - cavities - shoulder combination of the instant invention.
The Hirsch U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,733 discloses an electrical socket outlet protector comprising a face plate and cover pivotally connected to the face plate. This pivot connection between the face plate and cover is described in Column 2, lines 29-39 and comprises a series of lugs, pintles, and rivets which differs substantially from the mechanism of the instant invention.
The Shotey U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,906 discloses a lid member pivotably and demountably connected to a mounting plate or face plate by means of a lip element having an inwardly turned hook portion which fits over an elongated top flange and into a groove formed in the mounting or face plate "to form a pivotable demountable inter-connection". See Column 3, lines 56-65. This pivotable demountable interconnection obviously differs substantially from the pin and slot connection structure of the instant invention.
The Leong U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,063 teaches a weatherproof cover assembly for electrical wiring devices comprising a housing and a pivotally attached cover. A hinge between the cover and housing is shown in FIG. 5 and described in Column 4, lines 40-66 and is obviously of a much more complicated structure than the pin and groove assembly of the instant invention and includes at least a cylindrical opening, a post and slot, a torsion spring with end loops, a pivot insert including a base portion and post having a slot etc.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Bowden, Jr. et al. 4,505,403 also discloses a weatherproof cover for an electrical receptacle comprising a base plate and lid cover.
In this invention, and as best seen in FIG. 9, and described in Column 3, lines 3-8, lids are snapped into a coverplate and are retained by j-shaped slots cooperating with bosses carried by the lids. In addition, a butterfly spring is used to exert a force upon the lids to keep them held in close proximity to the cover plate.